Rapier
The Rapier (レイピア Reipia) is a special Sword that recurrently appears in a majority of the titles within the Fire Emblem Series. In all its incarnations, the Rapier is exclusively bound to Lord characters who function as the paramount figures of importance in their respective stories. Exceptions to this strict rule include Mystery of the Emblem, in which the dancer Phina is also able to wield the blade, alongside Thracia 776 and Shadows of Valentia, in which all sword-wielding units may equip the blade. This blade possesses the unique ability of allowing its wielder to be able to inflict effective damage against cavalry and armoured units; a trait that is shared with eight other weapons in the series, including the Wolf Beil, Mani Katti, Reginleif, the Regal Sword, Thani, the Wing Spear, the Noble Rapier and the Wing Sword. The Regal Sword is known to boast statistics that parallel that of the Rapier. It is possible for the player to procure multiple Rapiers (apart from the mandatory one that almost every Lord character wields at the beginning of their respective games) in a single play-through of any given Fire Emblem title, specifically through the visiting of Villages, the raiding of Chests or simply purchasing them from a select few armories. The Rapier still remains elusive nonetheless, to the point where even the armouries selling them only carry limited supplies of the weapon. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light ''*''Marth only Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem ''*Lords and Dancers only. ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga '*'Runan only. Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade ''*Roy only. Although its in-game description indicates otherwise, the Rapier in this game does not deal effective damage against Troubadours, Valkyries, Nomads and Nomadic Troopers. ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade ''*Eliwood only. ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''*Eirika only. ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon ''*Marth only. ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem ''*Marth only. ''Fire Emblem Awakening ''* Lords , Great Lords and Lodestars only. ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Stats = Sword |3 |90% |5% |1 |1 |Teaches Anti-Cavalry, Anti-Armor, Subdue, Shadow Gambit, Destreza }} |-|Forging = Fire Emblem: Three Houses Rapier= |-|Rapier+= Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Inventory |Marth |- |Armory |Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1:' Enemy Thief (Ch. 10) '''Book 2:' Enemy Thief (Ch. 15) |- |Inventories |'Book 1:' Marth Book 2: Marth • Phina |- |Secret Shops |'Book 1:' Ch. 14 Book 2: Ch. 11 |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Treasure |Ch. 4 - Chest |- |Visit |Ch. 6 - Village |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Inventory |Runan |- |Shops |M26A • Razeria |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Inventory |Roy |- |Treasure |Ch. 7 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Dropped |'Eliwood's Story:' Enemy Myrmidon (Ch. 28) |- |Inventory |Eliwood |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Event |Prologue |- |Treasure |Ch. 9A - Village |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Inventory |Marth |- |Armories |Ch. 8 (x1) • Ch. 11 (x1) • Ch. 15 (x1) • Ch. 18 (x1) • Ch. 20 (x1) • Ch. 24 (x1) |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Thief (Ch. 15) |- |Inventory |Marth |- |Armories |Ch. 15 • Ch. 19 |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 11 |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Inventories |Chrom • Lucina |- |Merchants |Ylisstol • Border Wastes • The Searoad |} Non-Canon Appearances Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. The Rapier appears in the game under the possession of Marth. It allows Marth to strike enemies weak points much more easily. Etymology During the early 1500s, the rapier blade took on a rather prestigious status in Europe, where it was regarded as being extremely fashionable by the wealthier facets of society. Such a fact is more than apt in the context of the ''Fire Emblem Series, in which the Rapier's unique trait of being bound to Lord characters serves as a pivotal means to emphasize on the regal, venerated positions that they possess in the factions that they are respectively aligned to. Trivia *The Florete blade closely resembles the traditional Rapier, not just due to the fact that they are bound to specific individuals in the respective games that they appear in, but also because they bear high Critical hit rates and are named after fencing swords (Rapier and foil respectively). *In spite of the fact that the Rapier is effective against almost all mounted and and armoured units (depending on the game in question), the in-game description of the weapon states that it is "effective against infantry". Gallery File:Rapier (TCG).jpg|The Rapier, as it appears in the fourth series of the TCG. File:Rapier (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the Rapier from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Rapier (FE13 Artwork).png|Concept artwork of the Rapier from Awakening. FEH Rapier.png|Sprite of the Rapier from Fire Emblem Heroes. Category:Character-Exclusive Weapons